


we've got our love to pay the bills

by ifeelsinister



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelsinister/pseuds/ifeelsinister
Summary: Sam and Steve have a quiet morning together.





	we've got our love to pay the bills

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt: samsteve + things you said at the kitchen table. title from the song "you and I" by Ingrid Michaelson.

Sam can’t remember the last time he slept in this late. Usually, on days when he isn’t away on missions, he and Steve will wake up together with the sunrise to go running together, but when Sam went to roll out of bed this morning, he’d been stopped by a warm hand around his wrist, tugging him back under the covers. **  
**

“Wanna sleep in today,” Steve had murmured, still half-asleep with his face smushed up against his pillow, hair sticking out in every direction. And, well, Sam couldn’t argue with that–not with Steve looking as adorable and cuddly as he did. They could manage one day off, Sam figured, so he’d crawled back into bed and fallen back asleep with his head tucked into Steve’s neck and their legs tangled beneath the blankets.

They don’t wake up again until 9 am, almost three hours later than they’d usually be up, and even then they spend another hour just lying in bed, trading soft kisses and absorbing each other’s warmth before they finally get up.

“How do crepes sound for breakfast?” Steve offers as they walk into the kitchen together, hand-in-hand. Sam immediately perks up at the mention of his favorite breakfast food.

“Sounds amazing,” Sam says. “But what’s the occasion?”

“No occasion,” Steve says with a shrug. “Just felt like making something special for my best guy, is all.” He leans down to kiss Sam’s forehead, and Sam rolls his eyes in an attempt to distract from the blush painting his cheeks.

Sam sits at the kitchen table while Steve cooks, watching as Steve moves around the kitchen in just his boxers and a t-shirt. Their apartment is quiet, but not uncomfortably so; the kitchen is warm and bright from the sunlight pouring in through the windows, and everything about the moment just feels so domestic and calm and _safe_ , like nothing in the world can touch them–not right now, not in this little space they’ve carved out just for themselves. It makes Sam’s chest feel indescribably warm, makes him feel safer and more content than he thought he’d ever be capable of.

He must’ve gotten lost in his own thoughts for a moment, because it feels like only a few moments later that Steve is placing coffee and a plate in front of him. Sam’s stomach growls audibly at the sight of the food Steve’s made for him–the crepe is stuffed with chocolate sauce, strawberries and bananas, and topped with way too much whipped cream and powdered sugar to be healthy. It’s the best thing Sam’s ever seen.

“What’d I do to deserve you, huh?” Sam asks around a big mouthful of crepe. Steve sits down beside him at the table with his own breakfast, smiling as he bumps their knees together under the table.

“I think I could ask you the same thing, doll,” Steve says, and Sam rolls his eyes, because Steve is too sappy for his own damn good, but damn it, Sam falls for it every time. It’s not Sam’s fault he gets weak in the knees every time Steve uses some old-timey term of endearment. He leans in and kisses the dorky grin off of Steve’s lips, tasting coffee and sleep on his skin.

They eat breakfast in comfortable silence, just soaking up the tranquility of the morning, enjoying each other’s company. It’s rare that they ever get the chance to just sit down and be together without any time limit; for once, there are no terrorist rings to bust, no aliens to fight, no press conferences to attend. Once he’s finished his food and his coffee, Sam can’t help leaning over and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

“So,” he says after a moment. “What do you wanna do today? We’ve got the whole day to ourselves. We can do anything we want.”

Steve replies without missing a beat. “I wanna marry you.”

Sam’s eyes blink open, and he slowly lifts his head from Steve’s shoulder, looking over at him. Steve just looks back, eyes soft, a dopey grin on his face.

“Today?” is all that Sam says, surprisingly calm about the fact that Steve just sort-of-kind-of proposed to him at the kitchen table before Sam’s even brushed his teeth.

“Today,” Steve replies. “Or tomorrow, or next week, just–hell, I wanna marry you, Sam. I want you to be my husband.”

“Steve,” Sam sighs, and he sees Steve’s face fall the tiniest bit, like he’s prepared for Sam to say no. Sam shuts that down quickly, reaching over and taking Steve’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Steve, if we’re gonna get married, I want my family to be there. And I wanna dance with you and wear a tux and kiss you in front of everyone. I don’t want some ten-minute ceremony in a courthouse.”

“We can do all that,” Steve says. “We can do whatever you want, baby.”

Sam smiles, and Jesus, this is crazy.  _Steve_  is crazy. What kind of person proposes to their boyfriend of a year and a half at the kitchen table before they’ve even talked about the possibility of marriage together?

But even though it’s crazy, it’s such a  _Steve_  thing to do–impulsive, maybe a little stupid, but nonetheless genuine and sweet. Sam used to dream about being proposed to–in Central Park; at some nice restaurant after a romantic date; at an art museum in front of his favorite painting. He never pictured anything like this, and yet it’s the best proposal he could’ve ever imagined, just because it was Steve on the other end.

“You’re sure about this?” Sam asks.

“More sure than I’ve ever been about anything,” Steve promises, and, well. Sam knows the feeling.

“Alright,” Sam says after a moment. “Let’s get married.”

Steve smiles, bright and wide, and pulls Sam in for a kiss that tastes like coffee and powdered sugar. Sam pulls away after a moment, though, and adds, “You’re getting me an engagement ring, though.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Steve promises, and Sam pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @thebisexualwintersoldier to witness me be gay and cry over fictional characters


End file.
